Never Let This Go
by xanimexfanx014
Summary: Naruto feels so confused when he was sure his and Sasuke’s relationship was going fine, but now Sasuke’s changed how will he handle the ravens change? -Itanaru, onesided Sasunaru, song fic-


Amanda: *smiles* This is my first Itanaru!

Itachi: Good

Amanda: anyways this is a Song fic!

Summary: Naruto feels so confused when he was sure his and Sasuke's relationship was going fine, but now Sasuke's changed how will he handle the ravens change?

Disclaimer: Amanda does not own Naruto nor does she own the song "Let This Go" by Paramore.

Warning: BoyXBoy no like no read it's as simple as that!

-----------------------------------------------

_Maybe if my heart stops beating  
it wont hurt this much_

I stared at Sasuke my blue eyes watched him closely, like he would break apart if I even came near him. Oh God what's wrong with my Sasuke? He seems so dead, so lost what can I do? I ask him if he's ok but only dead silence follows my wasted words. Is this my fault Sasuke? Have I done something to upset you?

"Please Sasuke tell me what's wrong" I say desperation shows clearly in my voice

Yet these words seemed to bounce off of Sasuke like I never said them, I hold my head in my hands everything seems so broken. Sasuke's eyes are dead completely worthless he's so different.

_and never will I have to  
answer again to anyone_

He looks up at me for the first time in days and speaks to me, "Naruto," He says slowly his voice cracks from how much he hasn't used it, "Why are you so annoying?" He asks this so coldly. My eyes widen and I blink back the tears that come to my eyes and I stand up and quickly walk out calling behind me, "I'm worried about you Sasuke so don't ask me these things!" I yell loud enough for him to hear but his cracking voice doesn't answer back.

I need to leave I know I do, I stare at my reflection noticing that I'm so stressed from everything that's happened.

_please don't get me wrong  
because I'll never let this go  
but I can't find the words to tell you_

Will you even care Sasuke? Will you care if I leave you forever, your soul seems to have died and you don't even look at me anymore, as I take a shower I think about what to say to you or if I should just walk out. No I'll have to think of something to say to him.

As the day passes slowly I make my way to our bed and stare at it as though it is my death. I back out of the room but I hit something as I move out, I look up, you're staring down at me, I see a flash of confusion for barely a millisecond before you walk pass me and get into the bed. You stare at me blankly but I don't move towards the bed like I always do instead I move myself out of the doorway gently closing the door behind me.

I walk into the guest bedroom and stare around the lonely blank room I slowly move over to the bed and lay down, alone in a bed for the first time in almost 2 years, I wonder how you feel in the big bed alone without me because I know I feel pain, huge amounts of it for being in a bed alone.

_I don't want to be alone  
but now I feel like I don't know you oh_

I wake up alone and lift myself up I start getting choked up as I remember when I used to wake up to your smiling face and gentle eyes, but ever sense you stopped talking to me you haven't even waited to see me wake up so I never see your beautiful eyes anymore.

It hurts so much feeling alone. I walk into the living room not bothering to go into the kitchen to see you sitting there acting as though I don't exist. I stare at the blank T.V screen remembering the times when we would watch movies together and you would run your hand through my hair making me feel protected. Now I feel like a prisoner inside my own home.

I see you walk into the living room yet I don't bother talking to you, I get up and quickly walk out of the room, you grab my hand to stop me, I flinch at the sudden contact but you don't bother to let me go.

"Naruto…It's going to be ok." His voice sounds demanding yet questioning at his own words I slowly nod and you pull me into a hug I slowly hug you back knowing that nothing is going to get better.

_one day you'll get sick of  
saying that everything's alright  
and by then I'm sure ill be  
pretending just like I am tonight_

I walk the street a couple days after that scene I'm still not sleeping with him, and I started to realize how cold being alone really is. As I space out I run into someone, I feel the warmth of their body on mine for only a second before I'm about to fall. But a hand reaches out to grab me.

I slowly open my eyes wondering who that was my eyes widen when I recognize the man in front of me he looks a lot like Sasuke, Itachi. He stared at me closely before smirking lightly; it makes my heart to a back flip.

"Naruto right? Sasuke's boyfriend right?" Itachi asks slowly staring at me closely

I flinch slightly but nod, "Yes that's me." My voice is strained from forcing these words out and Itachi looks worried.

"Are you ok? Has Sasuke done something to you?" He asks me this like it really matters, like he's worried about me.

"No, he's just changed." I say slowly my eyes stare at Itachi's beautiful onyx eyes with red around the pupil those eyes are so wonderful yet they don't remind me so much of Sasuke's.

_please don't get me wrong  
because I'll never let this go  
but I can't find the words to tell you_

I've been meeting with him for over a month and I've lost almost all feelings for Sasuke. I wonder how I should bring up Itachi; after all you do hate him my eyes wonder to you for a second, you're staring at the food instead of at me.

I wonder if you already secretly know about my meetings with Itachi, after all we already had sex. My mind is lost in thought for a minute, it was the best sex I've had for a long time, actually ever. Sasuke always wanted to have sex with me in the beginning of our relationship and I had a good time but after a few months of just being a normal couple he started to fade away from me.

I open my mouth for a second, "Sasuke I have something to tell you." I whisper

You look up your onyx eyes aren't even curious.

_I don't want to be alone  
but now I feel like I don't know you oh_

I take a deep breath, "We need to break up." I say this slowly as I watch for a reaction

For my surprise you open your eyes wide and you look surprised I look at you sadly "Sasuke I loved you, I did but you've changed so much!" I say before I get my stuff from my room. The guest room is now my room.

I hear your footsteps following me, "Where will you go." He asks worried, I stare at you my eyes close for a moment before I continue; I know where I'm going.

_let this go  
let this go_

I walk to the door when you ask the same thing again, "Where will you go?" Sasuke's voice is so soft, so kind for the first time in these past months.

I turn around my blue eyes sad in every meaning of the word, "I'm going to Itachi's." I say this with confidence in my voice; I'm feel like I just revived myself. As I walk out I turn to look at you again your eyes are sad too yet I see the makings of a smile.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make you happy." I say gently to him and he grabs me and hugs me "Good luck." He whispers in my ear and I smile, truly smile, at Sasuke for the first time in a long time, "Thanks." I move away from him before walking outside.

i_ll never let this go  
but I can't find the words to tell you  
I don't want to be alone  
but now I feel like I don't know you_

Itachi is waiting for me, I know it deep in my heart, as I walk outside I take a deep breath of the air and feel like I can breathe again. I open my eyes and see the older raven haired man standing there. Tears prickle at my eyes as I run towards him; he smiles and hugs me holding me close.

"H-how did you-?" I ask but I'm cut off by his lips on mine and I move into the kiss a tear sliding down my face.

"I guess I knew you wanted to see me." He whispers in my ear making a chill running down my spine as I grin up at him.

"Let's go home." He whispers to me as we get into his car and drive to his, no our new home.

_and I'll never let this go  
but I can't find the words to tell you  
that now I feel like I don't know you_

Now I'm not so lonely anymore, not with the man I really love, the man that hasn't changed and won't change, he promised me this and I believe him, after all he's my everything.

--------------------------------------------------

Amanda: (sniffle) so beautiful!

Itachi: (smirks) I get Naruto in the end take that Sasuke my foolish little brother.

Amanda: well read and review hope you like it ^-^ Tell me if you want a sequel I might make one!


End file.
